It's Been You All Along
by BlueBoxAngel
Summary: Sometimes, the love of your life is right under your nose. Klaus has been best-friends with Lacey for fifteen years. Now he wants more. He wants her. All of her. Everyday for the rest of his life. But can he admit his feelings or will he be too late when Lacey begins a relationship with someone very close to Klaus?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello lovelies :D For those of you who follow my other stories, I know that I currently have three on the go and I'm yet to write the last chapters of The End Where I Begin but I missed writing about Klaus. So, I came up with this :) I hope you all like it. Fanfiction is the oly thing keeping me sane during exam period. **

**I'm sorry if there are any mistakes. It's late and I really just wanted to get this posted. **

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own The Vampire Diaries, Klaus or the beautiful Joseph Morgan. All rights belong to L.J Smith and CW. I'm just borrowing the characters for a little bit of fun. **

**Ps. This is dedicated to the wonderful alwaysnnever who inspired me to write this and who selflessly lets me run all my ideas by her. She is one of my best readers and reviewers and so this is for her :) xxx**

Groaning as rays of sunlight hit her eyelids, Lacey forced herself to open her eyes and keep them open. The sting of the morning air, as it rushed over her and hit her sensitive eyes, caused another small groan to fall from her lips. She did not try to move from her position on the bed yet. The guy's grip on her waist was too strong for her to remove herself from and she knew from past experience that it would be futile to do so.

"Keep groaning like that, love, and I won't be held responsible for my actions."

Lacey rolled her eyes dramatically, not even bothering to look at the man lying beside her in her bed. It wouldn't make a difference either way; the smirk would be plastered on his face regardless of whether or not she turned to look at him.

It was like that every time. Every time either one of them had a nightmare they would climb into bed with the other and sleep there until morning; finding comfort and solace in each other's embrace. Then, they would awaken and the usual teasing would begin. It would be as if the night before had never happened.

That night it had been Klaus's turn to be plagued by nightmares of childhood abuse. When he had awoken, panting heavily and covered in a cold sweat, he had immediately pulled himself from his own bed and went straight to Lacey's room, down the hall from his own. Like many times before, she had welcomed him and held him tight until he felt calm enough to sleep. Neither cared that the other was wearing only their underwear. They were best-friends. Not lovers. Their bond ran so much deeper.

"Get off me, you man-whore."  
"Your words hurt me. Is that any way to treat a gentleman?" Klaus asked teasingly as he rubbed his stubble-laden jaw against the soft pale-skin of Lacey's cheek.

Shooting Klaus a look of disapproval, Lacey tried not to laugh as the stubble began to tickle her skin but failed; earning herself a smirk from the man next to her. She felt his large, rough hand splay across the bare skin of her tummy and pull her in closer to his body.

"Stop that." she lovingly scolded, referring to the ticklish torture she was receiving. "Besides, you're no gentleman, Niklaus."

She tried to wriggle free of his hold, conscious of both the fact that they would be late for work if they did not leave soon and of the hardened length that was poking against her lower back.

"Stop wriggling and I'll show you just how gentle of a man I can be."

Lacey sighed and once again rolled her stormy blue eyes. A smile tugged on the corner of her mouth. She couldn't help it. Klaus had always been such a flirt and she had always given as good as she'd gotten.

Many had thought their relationship to be weirdly inappropriate; shocked by their closeness, constant flirting and highly charged sexual innuendos, but there was nothing to it. Their friendship was strictly platonic. It was natural for them to act in such a way. They'd been best-friends since Lacey was eight and Klaus was ten and now, fifteen years on, their friendship was solid and suited to them. The opinions of others never bothered them.

"In your dreams, Nik." Lacey replied; sticking her tongue out playfully at Klaus and elbowing him in the stomach.

Klaus groaned in pain. The action had left him winded but it did not stop him from responding as he clutched his stomach and watched Lacey stand.

"Always, babe."

* * *

Grabbing her travel mug filled with coffee, Lacey smoothed down her black, pinstripe dress and shouted for Klaus to hurry up. They had to be at work in less than half an hour and Klaus always had a habit of making them late.

"Calm down, love. Don't rush me. I was busy." he said smoothly as he glided into the room, dressed for work in his usual attire of a suit and open collar shirt, and winked at the brunette girl.

Handing Klaus an identical travel mug, Lacey grabbed her bag and began swatting him with it harmlessly. In response to his best-friend's feeble attempts at violence, Klaus chuckled and stole the bag from her.

"You're disgusting."  
"It's your fault. You should know better than to leave a man wanting more." replied Klaus mischievously.

Stealing back her bag, Lacey stared into Klaus's ever familiar ocean-blue eyes and wondered to herself how she had not killed the man yet.

"We seriously need to get you a girlfriend."  
"No, thank you. Besides, no woman except for you will put up with my bullshit."

A particle of serious truth slipped from Klaus's tongue and Lacey frowned a little. They were just a messed up pair; never having had a proper serious relationship between the two of them. Each one had had a varying number of conquests but none had ever turned into a serious, committed relationship.

"What happened to the last girl? What was her name? Caroline?"

By now, they were out the door of their shared house and heading towards Klaus's beloved black SUV.

"It didn't work out." said Klaus, unlocking the door to his car and clambering inside as Lacey followed suit.  
"Why not? I liked her. She was sweet."

A frown creased Klaus's forehead as he manoeuvred his way through the roads. His relationship with Caroline, the beautiful blonde girl who he had pursued and successful stole away from her boyfriend, had only lasted a total of three months before he unceremoniously dumped her four months before. He had never given his best-friend an explanation as to why he suddenly decided to break poor Caroline's heart, despite her incessant badgering.

"It just didn't work out, okay? Anyway, why would I need another woman when I have you?"  
"Because I won't have sex with you." Lacey fired back in her usual light and friendly tone; grinning when she noticed Klaus smirking.  
"Your loss, sweetheart."  
"We seriously need to get you a girlfriend."

Walking into the impressive, stone and glass building that was home to the extremely successful publishing company built up and owned by many generations of The Mikaelson family, Lacey and Klaus remained quiet until they reached the elevator; pressing the button for the top floor where they both worked.

Klaus's oldest brother, Elijah, now aged thirty-two currently ran the company and as a result of his charisma and business knowledge, the company was in its most successful stage to date. Klaus worked closely with his brother; learning how to run the company should Elijah ever wish to step down.

Lacey acted as Elijah's secretary and had done for the past year, ever since graduating from college. There were plenty of other women who were more qualified for the job but Elijah had insisted on hiring Lacey. She was reliable and trustworthy. After all, he had known her for most of her life.

Klaus had been ecstatic when Lacey was hired as Elijah's secretary. Despite being two years older than her, he had hardly spent a day without her. They had attended all the same schools and even moved in together when Lacey eventually started attending college. Klaus had insisted that his best-friend live with him. With their combined pasts and trust issues concerning others outside of the two of them, Klaus had wanted to keep her close by. He could protect her that way and truth be told, he needed her to keep him sane. He had come to depend on her so much over the course of their friendship that being without her for even one day left him feeling defenceless and panicked.

"What about you, huh? I haven't seen you with a guy in months."  
"We're not talking about me, Nik. We're talking about you."  
"Not anymore, love."  
"Don't start this again."

The doors to the elevator opened and Klaus allowed Lacey to exit first, allowing him to sneak a glance at her pert bottom as she walked slightly ahead of him.

"Don't get me wrong, I love having you all to myself." Klaus whispered into Lacey's ear; his breath lightly hitting her chocolate brown locks and causing them to move ever so gently. "But you're so moody when you don't get laid."

Her mouth dropped open and she instinctively aimed for Klaus's stomach. He jumped back before Lacey's elbow could make contact with his body and chuckled loudly at the scowl on her face. Her naturally, plump, pink lips formed a tight line; her blue eyes displayed annoyance and her pale skin was tinged with a angry flush.

"I am not!" Lacey yelled, becoming more infuriated as Klaus continued to smirk at her.  
"Oh, but you are. I can help you out if you want. Just say please." teased Klaus.  
"I hate you. In fact, I hope the next girl you sleep with has crabs."  
"Don't even joke about that. That's not funny, love."  
"Who said I was joking?"

Having reached Elijah's office during the time it took for her to have her silly conversation with Klaus, Lacey set her travel mug and bag down on the desk in her cubicle just outside the office and turned to say goodbye to Klaus.

"Niklaus, why do insist on tormenting Lacey?" Elijah asked as he placed a friendly kiss on Lacey's cheek and shook his head at his younger brother.  
"I'm doing nothing of the sort, Elijah." Klaus replied with fake innocence before patting Lacey on the bottom and taking off down the hallway to his own office.

Klaus's physical display earned him a stapler flying through the air towards his retreating back as Lacey grabbed the first item on her desk and flung it at her friend. She wasn't really mad at him but it didn't mean she didn't want to throw things at him. Klaus had always had that affect on her. One moment he could be making her smile brighter than the sun and the next, he could be igniting a flame of anger in her that usually lasted for hours.

Elijah rolled his eyes and smiled as the stapler missed its target and fell to the floor with a loud clang.

"What did he do this time?"  
"He was himself."  
"Well, he's your best-friend, Lacey."  
"He's still an ass." she replied with a defeated smile; her annoyance ebbing away rapidly.

Elijah laughed again and went to retrieve the stapler; handing it back to Lacey to apologised sheepishly. Ignoring the unneeded apology, Elijah smiled at the young woman and instructed her on her first lot of errands for the day.

Walking away, he opened the glass double doors of his office and shut them behind him. Smirking to himself, he wondered when Lacey would finally realise what he himself had realised months before; that Klaus was utterly and devotedly in love with her. He doubted it though. The two friends were too stuck in their ways to ever change their relationship and allow it to develop into something more. For Elijah, he only saw two outcomes: either Lacey was going to murder his brother one day soon or she was going to marry him. Elijah was betting on outcome number one.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! :D I am soooo sorry for being away so long. I had exams and they just completely took over my life but I'm back now. I just have to say that the TVD finale was AMAZING! I was quite disappointed by most of Season 4 but the finale made it up for me :) It was funny and sweet and heartbreaking. Me and my best-friend were practically in tears! I cried over Lexi and Alaric and how adorable was Klaus! I swear, they pretty make Klaroline happen! **

**As for Damon and Elena... I used to be a massive Delena fan and I'm glad we finally get a Delena era after having Stelena for so long but tbh, I just find Elena whiny and annoying now. I wish Damon had a better love interest. **

**I am seriously excited for Season 5 especially with Silas and Stefan, Bonnie being dead, a human Katherine and Jeremy being alive (Yay!) and I really cannot wait for The Originals. Seriously, a whole show about Klaus! I'm in love haha. **

**Anyway, enjoy the chapter and let me know what you think :)**

**A big thank you to alwaysnnever, flazzy cullen, LucyRider17, Guest, Tvdlover87654, sweetdreams705, Mahtabi and Guest for reviewing xxx**

**Ps. sorry for any mistakes!**

It was nearing the end of the work day and Lacey was exhausted. Her day had passed in a blur of filing papers, arranging meetings and running other random errands for Elijah. It was on busy days such as the one she had just lived through that she regretted her choice of footwear. Heels were the devil's torture device but damn, she just couldn't resist wearing them.

Shutting down her computer and happily contemplating the relaxing bath she was planning on sinking into once she finally returned home, Lacey grabbed her bag from the desk and walked past Elijah's office and down the hall to collect Klaus.

Pushing open the door to Klaus's relatively sizeable office, Lacey rolled her eyes when she found him with his feet up on his large, oak desk that was littered with his laptop and various office supplies, smirking at her.

Klaus let his eyes rake over the woman standing in front of him and he smiled appreciatively. Even the way she was glaring at him, with her arms crossed over her chest and her foot tapping impatiently on the floor, Klaus couldn't help but feel happy.

"Are you just going to sit there all night?"  
"Hmmm… maybe." Klaus teased.  
"Fine." Lacey said with a huff of breath. "I guess I'll just have to make my own way home. I suppose I can always ask that nice guy on reception if he'll take me."

Immediately, Klaus was out of his seat and standing; a scowl on his face. Lacey laughed to herself. It was so easy for her to manipulate her best-friend.

"No. I don't like the way he looks at you."  
"Then stop pouting and take me home."  
"Fine. No need to be so pushy." Klaus replied with a roll of his eyes and a smirk.  
"One of these days, I'm going to push you off a cliff, Nik."

Grabbing his phone and now empty travel mug, Klaus locked the door to his office and grasped one of Lacey's hands in his own as they walked down the corridor towards the elevator.

"Whatever you say, Love. You know you'd miss me."

* * *

The heated water and scented bubbles were heaven to Lacey's aching muscles and with every second she spent laying in the bath, she felt the stress of the work day slowly slipping away.

Her peace, however, was rudely interrupted when the door to the bathroom opened and Klaus popped his head around the door.

"Nik! I'm the bath!"  
"I can see that." he replied, grinning.  
"Get out!"

Never in her life had Lacey been so grateful for the existence of bubbles. They were the only thing ensuring her modesty and dignity were kept intact as Klaus entered the bathroom fully and closed the door behind him.

"Please. Stay. Enjoy the show." Lacey remarked sarcastically, throwing her hands up in the air and back down again; causing a small splash of water to spill over the edge of the bathtub.  
"It's nothing I haven't seen before, sweetheart."  
"Perv."  
"Tease."

Sighing, Lacey ignored Klaus's comment and waited for him explain to her why he felt the need to barge into the bathroom and interrupt her down-time.

Forcing himself to tear his eyes away from Lacey, acutely aware that underneath all of the bubbles she was completely stark naked, Klaus sat himself down on the tiled floored of the bathroom and leaned his back against the porcelain tub; granting his best-friend some privacy.

Knowing Lacey couldn't see his face from their current positions, Klaus allowed himself a sneaky smile as he memorised the sight of Lacey in the bath; her bent legs on show and glistening from the water and her chocolate brown hair slightly curled from the heat of the steam.

"Nik?"  
"I have a favour to ask you."

His voice suddenly exuded a serious tone to it and the sudden change made Lacey feel uneasy.

"Okay. What is it?"  
"Rebekah's having a birthday party on Friday… at my parents house…"

The words were forced. Klaus never wanted to step foot in his childhood home ever and he was successful in his endeavour most of the time. He only ever returned home when it was absolutely required of him. His relationship with his parents was strained and volatile at best and so, he stayed away as much as possible. But he loved his only sister and it was her birthday. He couldn't deny her request for him to attend her party.

Asking Lacey to attend with him was his only option. She was the only one who kept him grounded and the only one who could make him face going back to the house he grew up in. her strength gave him strength. Unlike his father, who bullied him and made him feel worthless and unwanted, Lacey made him feel loved. Her unwavering loyalty and kindness towards him made him want to be a better person. Her friendship was the light during his dark days.

"Niklaus Mikaelson, are you seriously asking me to go to Rebekah's party to you? Are you really as stupid as you seem? Of course I'll go. I wouldn't dare let you go to that house on your own."

Klaus turned his head to see Lacey gazing at him with a combination of love and protection. Having to depend of others always made him feel weak but where Lacey was concerned he did not mind. Their friendship was based on protection and it was something they did fiercely.

"Thank you." Klaus said, his words dripping with an enormous sense of gratitude.  
"You're welcome… Now get out of here and leave me in peace." Lacey replied, sticking her tongue out at Klaus playfully as he stood and finally left.

Shutting the door behind him, Klaus smiled to himself happily and for the millionth time in his life, thanked the heavens above that Lacey had been brought into his life all those years before. Without her, he was certain that he wouldn't be the man he was. She had kept him out of trouble and loved him unconditionally. She truly was his best-friend. So why, lately, had he found himself meaning it differently when playfully flirted with her; when he told her she was the only woman for him; when he told her he loved her?

* * *

_Fancy a bit of fun?_

The text was sudden and unexpected and the beeping sound her phone made pulled Lacey from the conversation she was having with Klaus and Elijah, as they sat together having lunch in Elijah's office the next day.

_Not with you._

Lacey typed her reply quickly and meant every word. Her last encounter with the guy had been a mistake and it was not one she intended on never repeating ever again. She was just thankful Klaus had never found out.

Another message came instantly.

_Don't be like that. Come over. I'll make you forget all about him._

A deep frown formed on Lacey's beautiful features and her lips formed a tight line as she switched her phone off and threw it into her bag. She hated the way the guy was insinuating that she needed to forget. Like she could ever forget. Even when she was off having explicit, shame-filled sex with her texting buddy, she could never forget about Klaus. He was always in the back of her mind.

Her obvious agitation caught the attention of the two Mikaelson men and both stared at her curiously when she began to pick at her meal.

"Who was that?" demanded Klaus.  
"Are you okay, Lacey? You seem a little upset." Elijah asked tenderly.  
"I'm fine, Elijah."

She flashed him what she hoped was a reassuring smile.

"Who was that?" Klaus asked again.  
"No-one."

Klaus hated it when Lacey lied to him. Especially when he knew that Lacey was aware that he knew she was lying to his face. Her lie only served to increase his curiosity further. In all the years they had been friends, the only time either one lied to the other when it involved a bed partner. Did Lacey have a boyfriend he didn't know about it?

The pain and jealousy that washed over him surprised Klaus. It was all consuming and extremely overwhelming.

"Fine."

He didn't push Lacey to provide him with an answer. He would find out himself.

* * *

It had just gone two in the morning when Lacey was awoken by Klaus, who had crept into her room and laid himself down in her bed next to her. Instinctively, she threw one of her arms over Klaus's well-defined, bare chest and placed her head on his shoulder.

"Did you have another nightmare?" she mumbled, still half-asleep.

Klaus didn't respond immediately. Instead, he twisted his body so he was lying on his side facing Lacey.

"Turn around." he whispered into her ear.

Groaning, Lacey did as she was told and turned so her back was to Klaus. She gave no thought to his request and snuggled further into her pillow in a bid to regain her previously sleeping state.

"Who was texting you today?"

Another groan escaped Lacey. She had honestly thought Klaus had forgotten about the afternoon's events. She should have known better. After all, Klaus was nothing if stubborn and determined.

"No-one."  
"Lacey…" his hand was on her shoulder now. "We can do this the easy way or the hard way."

Lacey shivered. Something was off. A nagging pit in the pit of her stomach told her as much but she ignored it.

"Go to sleep, Nik."  
"Fine. The hard way it is."

Trailing small, gentle kisses up and down Lacey's shoulder and neck, Klaus waits for the familiar shivering that will alert him of the young woman's failing will. He only ever resorted to such underhand tactics when he knew there was no chance Lacey would tell him the truth willingly, and there had only ever been a handful of times Klaus had employed such methods.

The sensation of Klaus's lips on her skin made her body feel like it was on fire. All the other times he had done such things had never affected her quite so much, and she had always batted his body away from hers; given into his demands for information before it went any further and they ended up ruining their friendship.

The touched and kisses had never been anything sexual. Sure, they had, had an affect on Lacey's body but neither she nor Klaus had ever perceived each other in a sexual light, so to them no boundaries had been crossed.

"Sweetheart, come on now. Just tell me and I'll stop. Then you can go back to sleep."

Lacey did not offer up any kind of response and Klaus let out a small sigh at her stubbornness. Reaching the crook of her neck, Klaus bit down on it gently and was surprised when he heard Lacey release a loud gasp and grab his hand that was curled around her waist.

Klaus stilled for a moment. Never had he elicited such a sound from Lacey's mouth. It was unmistakeable. It had most definitely been a gasp of pleasure. A sense of pride and excitement surged through Klaus's body and before he knew what he was doing, he repeated his previous action only to receive the same response as before.

Panic set in for Lacey. Too far. It was going too far. There was an undeniable ache between her legs and she knew that if she let Klaus continue there would be serious consequences the following morning.

She wanted him. Despite her teasing and sarcastic remarks stating otherwise, she really did want Klaus but he was off-limits. Their friendship was too valuable to risk and she was almost sure that Klaus would never see her as anything other than his 'best-friend, Lacey', despite what his lips were doing on her neck.

"Nik… stop."  
"You know what you have to do."  
"Nik, if you don't stop you'll be going to that party on your own." Lacey threatened.

Her empty threat seemed to have the desired effect and Klaus removed his lips from her neck; rolling over onto his back whilst Lacey remained in her current position.

"Fine. Go to sleep." Klaus stated.

He stared up at the white, painted ceiling and listened as Lacey softly bid him goodnight. He cursed himself. He had been so stupid. He'd things get out of hand. His best-friend's gasps of pleasure had played on his romantic emotions for her and had intensified his longing for her.

Stupid, Klaus, he thought. He would never have a chance with the magnificent creature lying beside him. She just did not see him as anything more than a friend and now she was keeping secrets from him.

Praying that sleep would take him quickly, Klaus wondered what his life would be like if he had never fallen in love with his best-friend.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys :) I am so so so sorry for making you wait so long for an update! I've been suffering from major writer's block for all of my stories and i'm currently ill, so it's taken me a while to get around to writing. I'll try not to leave it quite so long next time but I have tests coming up and I'm moving back home in a few weeks. **

**Anyway, a very big thank you to Guest, Tvdlover87654, alwaysnnever, okgurl87 and sweetdreams705 for reviewing on the last chapter xxx**

**PS sorry if there are any mistakes and I apologise for a short chapter xx**

That night was forgotten about. The instant both Klaus and Lacey woke the next morning they acted as if it had never happened and went back to their usual teasing ways. Klaus did not ask again whose texts and calls his friend was avoiding, despite them occurring every day until the day of Rebekah's birthday party three days later.

Lacey, on the other hand, had found herself becoming increasingly frustrated both by Klaus's choice to ignore what had happened between them and by the constant attention she was receiving from her mystery caller.

Of course, she knew exactly who was paying her so much attention and she did not fail to notice the look of curiosity and annoyance that would cross Klaus's face every time she rejected a call from the guy.

It confused her to no end why Klaus acted so negatively. She assumed it was due to her keeping a secret from him but she knew, without a single doubt, that it was for the best. She was adamant in her belief that her best-friend would severely disapprove of her bed partner if he were to discover the man's identity, and her friendship with Klaus wasn't something she was willing to risk by letting the truth be known.

So, taking Klaus's hand in hers, she pushed her thoughts to one side and smiled supportively at him as they entered The Mikaelson Mansion and prepared themselves for the celebration that was taking place inside.

* * *

"Hey, Rebekah, have you seen Nik?" Lacey asked the youngest Mikaelson hours later.

She and Klaus had arrived at the party two hours earlier and promptly congratulated Rebekah on turning twenty-one, handing over their individual gifts as they did so. Lacey held great affection for Rebekah, viewing her as the sister she never had, despite the small age difference between the two. In her many years of knowing the Mikaelson family, she and Rebekah had been close friends and it gave Lacey great pleasure to spend time with the blonde beauty on her birthday.

Rebekah turned to Lacey and smiled, half-drunk; the strong arms of her boyfriend, Matt, being the only reason she was able to stand fully and address her friend.

"No." Rebekah replied, watching Lacey begin to walk away before shouting after the brunette girl. "Hey! Kol's looking for you though!"

Thanking Rebekah, Lacey sighed in frustration and wandered through the crowds of party-goers as she continued her search for Klaus. She gave no care to the fact that Kol was apparently searching for her, until she inadvertently crashed into him whilst paying no attention to where she was going.

"Easy there, love. No need to fling yourself at me."

An 'umph' sound escaped Lacey's mouth as the impact winded her slightly. It took her only a few seconds to realise whose arms were wrapped so tightly around her waist and she let out a small groan. Kol was without a doubt the very last person she had wanted to see all night.

"Hello, Kol." replied Lacey, looking up into Kol's chocolate brown eyes and noticing how he was gifting her a dazzling smile.  
"I think we need to talk, don't you?"

Another groan and Lacey forcibly removed Kol's hands from her waist, slightly surprised that it had not taken much effort at all to do so. She had not been met with any resistance from the youngest Mikaelson brother, but from the glint in his eye as he looked her up and down, she knew he would not be giving up on her so easily.

Kol followed the brunette eagerly as she barged through the throngs of people in a bid to put as much distance between the two of them as possible. He would not be deterred though. Grabbing at her, just as she reached the French doors that led to the gardens, Kol felt his fingers grip Lacey's slender wrist and he pulled her back and turned her so she had no choice but to face him.

"You've been avoiding me." he whispered into Lacey's ear.  
"I've been busy."  
"Yes… with Nik, no doubt."

Jealousy tinged Kol's usually playful voice and surprise threatened to overspill from Lacey's eyes.

"What we did… it was a mistake."  
"You said that last time and the time before and the time before that." Kol listed off casually.  
"Well, it was."  
"And yet, you still keep coming back to me."

Lacey could not argue with Kol's logic. He was correct in every way. No matter what, she always went back to him. It had started out as a drunken one-night stand months before, one she had instantly regretted the morning after, and had quickly turned into a relationship based on regular sex that left Lacey feeling ashamed and Kol yearning for more than just a physical connection.

Words had abandoned her. She tried with all her might but her brain would not get into gear and allow her mouth to form a sentence. A large part of her wanted to be free of Kol's grip but another part of her wanted more. Her feelings regarding Kol were a jumbled mix.

Being the same age, Lacey and Kol had known each other their whole lives and, although not as close to him as she was with Klaus and Rebekah, she still considered him a friend. A friend who was all too aware of her romantic feelings for Klaus and helped her to forget, if only for a short while, that her feelings were unrequited.

"Nobody's perfect." Lacey stated, finally able to speak.  
"You are." replied Kol, truthfully.

He spoke the truth. To him, Lacey was perfect in every single way. Her soft, chocolate coloured locks felt like silk in his hands; her sparkling blue eyes haunted him and the sheer sight of her slender, slightly curvy body was enough to send him into a frenzy. Physically speaking, Lacey was perfection but it was more than that to Kol. He loved her for her mind; for her teasing, playful attitude; for her stubborn nature; for her loyalty and for the way she loved others so unconditionally.

Envy. That's what he felt each and every single time he witnesses Lacey and Klaus together. He had lusted after her for years and watched on as the girl he loved fell in love with his older brother. In Kol's opinion, Klaus was a first-class idiot and, although he did love his brother, he believed that the man's troubled nature and habit of always screwing up made him unworthy for someone as special and magnificent as Lacey.

All Kol wanted was one chance. One opportunity to show Lacey how good he could be to her, for her.

"Kol…"  
"Ah, there you are, love."

Klaus's voice rang out like a beacon of hope to Lacey and she immediately felt Kol remove his hand from her wrist. She frowned slightly when she noticed a look of sadness fleet, momentarily, across Kol's face but chose to ignore it when she realised that Klaus was by her side.

"Are you okay?" Klaus asked Lacey, trying desperately to remain.

It had not escaped his notice that his younger brother had been touching his best-friend and it angered him immensely. For years, Klaus had been privy to the knowledge that Kol had been harbouring a crush for Lacey and there had been a number of occasions in which he had made it extremely clear that Lacey was off-limits.

"I'm fine, Nik."  
"You had better not have been bothering her, Kol." Klaus directed towards his brother.  
"I wasn't."

The expression of doubt on Klaus's face made it clear to Lacey that the man did not believe Kol's words one bit, and a small pang of pity ignited inside of her.

"Nik, honestly, Kol wasn't bothering me. Be nice."  
"Hm…"  
"Nik."  
"Are you ready to go?" Klaus asked, turning his face away from Kol and towards Lacey who nodded in response.

Not caring enough to bid his brother farewell, Klaus snaked his fingers between Lacey's and pulled her along after him, as he manoeuvred his way through the rooms and people and towards the front door.

"Niklaus Mikaelson! Where the hell do you think you're going?"

Klaus and Lacey turned to find Rebekah stumbling towards them with Matt chasing after her; an apologetic smile on his baby face as he ran his hands through his dishevelled short, blonde hair.

"Bekah…"  
"Where are you going?! You can't leave yet!" the blonde girl whined.  
"I'm sorry." Matt mumbled, grabbing Rebekah by the waist. "She's had too much to drink."

A half smile played on Klaus's lips and he softly pecked his sister on the cheek.

"Goodnight, Rebekah."

With his parting words, Klaus smiled at his sister and her boyfriend before leaving, sighing with relief when his black SUV came into sight. The further away he got from the house he lived in as a child, the more relaxed he became. He had seen his parents only once, and had somehow managed to avoid making small talk with them, but just the mere act of being in a house that held such horrible memories for him was more than enough to make him feel tense.

Climbing into the car, Klaus started the engine and sat in silence with Lacey as he started the journey back to their shared home. A few minutes passed before Lacey broke the silence.

"Are you okay? I know being around your father must have been hard for you."  
"I'm perfectly fine, love. Nothing to worry about."  
"Where did you get to? I was looking for you."  
"I was with Elijah. We had some business to discuss. Anyway, what did Kol want with you?"

Klaus hoped that the jealousy he was feeling as he spoke had not seeped into his words and made it obvious to Lacey just how he was feeling.

"Oh. Nothing."  
"It didn't look like nothing."  
"Stop being so paranoid, Nik. We were just talking. Friends do that sometimes."  
"Huh, whatever."

Shaking her head lightly in frustration, Lacey remained silent for the rest of the journey; her mind caught between thoughts of Klaus and thoughts of Kol.


End file.
